Actor
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Someone turns up at Marshall Lee's house intoxicated. He is inclined to help them only to be surprised. P.s Terrible summary but it's Fiolee so enjoy!


**AN: This story felt like a good idea late at night :P Maybe not so much now. I hope you like it anyway.**

**P.S. Fionna is seventeen in most of my stories, and Marshall is about 17-18.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time. I would if I could.**

* * *

Slam!

My front door flung open, jolting me slightly. I bent down to pick the half coloured strawberry from the kitchen tiles and flung it towards the bin. A familiar giggle echoed through the house.I floated and stuck my head out to see who was caused the intrusion. It was Fionna. She was slumped against the door, her clothes messed up and she was struggling to stand. I flew to her and was assaulted with the pungent smell of alcohol. 'Oh no Fi what have you been doing?' I asked, staring her down accusingly. She giggled and hiccupped, her voice slurred. 'He-ey Marshall. I had some of Cake's special juice! But Shh,' She placed her finger over her round lips warningly. 'Don't tell Cake she would flip out!' She emphasised drunkenly, her arms gesturing widely. I sighed and grabbed her arm to pull her inside. I couldn't let Cake find her like this. Fionna was right, she would flip and I'd get the blame. I sat her on the lounge and held my palms out to her. 'Stay here,' I said sternly as I went to fetch some chips and water. They were the best thing to sober her up. Well, according to some humans I'd met before the war. I didn't actually know 'cause I'd never tried it.

I floated into the kitchen and grabbed some bottles of water and a packet salt and vinegar chips from the cupboard and went back out, only to find she was not where I'd left her. I dropped the items on the lounge and looked around amused. Things were knocked over or out of place in a trail to her 'hiding' place under the kitchen table. How did she get there without me noticing? I floated over and ducked down to look at her. She laughed excitedly and hid behind her hands. 'Fi I can see you,' I laughed and pushed a chair to reach for her. 'If I can't see you, you can't see me-ee,' She sang, shuffling just out of my reach. I stood and grabbed the table. I lifted it easily only to find she'd disappeared again. My eyes bulged slightly in shock. This was kind of scary. How did she keep moving so fast yet so quietly while drunk? She couldn't even move like that sober. Or could she? I shook my head and searched for her again. I floated into the lounge room and saw two trails of knocked over things. I followed one but it led into the wall.

She was playing games with me. I decided to just look around. Best not to waste any time following another false trail. I floated into the bathroom. 'Nope,' I sighed as I shut the door. I went out into the cave but saw no trace of her. 'Probably not,' I said and ducked back inside. I floated up to my room and stuck my head up the ladder. 'Where are you?' I asked, receiving a small giggle from the cupboard. I grinned in triumph and floated to the sliding wood door. I rested my hand on it and her giggles got louder. I flung it open, only to be pulled inside by my shirt.

'Whoa!' I cried, landing in the corner slightly dazed. I heard the rasping of the door shutting. 'Fionna what are you doing?' I asked carefully as I watched her slink over to me seductively. She sat down in my lap, her legs crossed behind my back. I swallowed loudly, my Adam's apple bobbing nervously. 'Fi stop, this isn't you,' I warned, attempting to move her off me. Her laugh chimed back in reply. 'But it is Marshall, you just don't know it,' She purred, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. 'You're drunk Fi,' I said sternly. She smiled deviously. 'Actually, not as much as you'd think,' She laughed, her face drawing near to mine. I licked my lips nervously in preparation for what I knew came next. Her lips collided with mine in a hot kiss, our lips melding together perfectly. She tasted like vanilla and the sweetest strawberries. She opened her mouth invitingly and I dove in impatiently, my hands behind her head pulling her closer.

My eyes snapped open as I realised there was no trace of alcohol on her breath. I pulled away and stared at her as she breathed heavily. 'You tricked me,' I said. How did she manage to get me so good? 'Would you have let me if I didn't?' She sighed sadly, her eyes twinkling with rejected tears as she moved to get up. I wrapped my arms around her waist restrictively and her shocked blue stared back into mine. 'What are you-' 'I never said I didn't want to,' I whispered seductively, my lips colliding with hers hungrily. She wrapped her arms around my neck as my own hands roamed the soft curves of her hips. I reached up and pulled her hat off, her hair falling around us like a curtain. She shuffled against me, her feather-soft hair brushing along my bite marks, making me pulled away and looked at them curiously. I eyed her suspiciously as she moved slowly towards them. Her tongue darted out along them slightly and I growled in warning. She smirked against my skin and licked them again, harder this time and a mangled groan passed my lips.

I grabbed her shoulders and flipped us around, her back now resting against the wall and my knees either side of her to keep her in place. She looked at me stunned as I dove in, kissing her full on the mouth, my hands wandering over her hips. She squeaked as my hand brushed over her thighs, and I smirked menacingly. I moved from her mouth, trailing slow kisses down towards her neck, stopping momentarily to nibble on her ear. She gasped as my tongue brushed her collar bone, her body shivering slightly. My hands started to move freely over her hips and thighs, receiving a nervous squeak once again. I pulled away and moved back up to her mouth. I kissed her teasingly, our lips never quite staying connected for more than a few seconds. She growled frustrated and pushed forwards, but I had her pinned. She moved her hands to pull my head closer, but I grabbed them before she could, holding them to the wall above her with one hand. I continued to torment her, making her grow more and more frustrated. I finally relented, kissing her intensely. Her heart thumped so quick it nearly wasn't beating. I reached down to the hem of her shirt and- 'Fionna?'

We froze instantly as a familiar voice rang faintly from downstairs. I pulled away, Fionna staring at me horrified. I let her hands go and pulled her up to begin fixing my clothes while she did the same. 'Just be cool. I'll handle it,' I whispered. She nodded frantically in reply. I opened the sliding door carefully and floated out quickly to meet Cake before she came in any further. 'Hey Cake, what's up?' I said curiously. She glared at me with her piercing feline eyes. I swallowed softly, hoping she didn't notice my anxiousness. 'I'm looking for Fionna. Have you seen her? She said she'd be coming here,' she said, her tone venomous. She really didn't like me. I pointed upstairs. 'She's in the bathroom,' I said and Cake looked at me expectantly. I stood watching her until she finally rolled her eyes. 'Well can you get her?' She said irritated. 'Magic words?' I teased. She glared daggers at me and I held my hands up defensively. 'Cool it kitty I'm going,' I laughed, floating up to my room. Fionna stood nervously next to my bed. I knocked on the bathroom door and she looked at me confused. 'You nearly done in there Fi?' I called out, looking at her expectantly. 'Y-yeah just a minute,' She said nervously. She gave me a 'what the hell?' look and tiptoed to the bathroom door. I opened and closed it loudly. 'Cake's waiting for you,' I said loud enough for Cake to hear. Glob we would never fool Cake with this! 'Oh, okay,' She said just as loud. She slid down the ladder and I floated down after her.

I held my breath as Cake eyed at me suspiciously. Please fall for it! I pleaded in my head, trying my best to be calm, at least on the outside anyway. Fionna stood nervously then spoke. 'Whatcha want Cake?' She chirped. Cake stopped glaring at me and turned to her sister. 'I was coming to take you home,' She informed, her body stretching slightly. 'Actually I was gonna stay here tonight. I have some unfinished Compy business against him,' She threw her thumb back at me. Cake looked at her doubtfully. 'I don't know Fionna,' she said carefully, crossing her arms defensively. 'Come on it'll be fine. You can stay with Mo-Chro tonight and you know I can take care of myself. And if not Marshall's here too,' Fionna pleaded, her eyes going starry. Cake sighed, her crossed arms dropping in defeat. 'I guess I can't really stop you,' She said unhappily. 'Well not really, I am seventeen,' Fionna pointed out. 'Go have fun with your boyfriend. I'll be okay,' Fionna assured her, pushing her gently towards the door. Cake shrugged in defeat. 'Well okay, that sounds good. Marshall Lee, if anything happens to her-' 'I'll be fine,' Fionna laughed, closing the door behind Cake, but not before she'd flashed me the 'I'm watching you' sign. Fionna waited as she watched Cake's back retreat towards the exit of the cave from the small door window. She sighed and slumped against the door heavily. 'You're a pretty good actor,' I laughed. 'Shut up. Let's play some Compy. I've got a record to beat,' She laughed, walking over to the TV. I caught her waist, pulling her in close. She blushed brightly, as if we hadn't done anything worse only moments ago. 'I've got a better idea,' I whispered huskily. My free hand grasped her chin and I pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: So that's it! I hope you liked it. If not leave me some criticism in the comments. I won't be offended. :D**


End file.
